Lost in Life and Love
by ravencharmer
Summary: A closeted gay high school student meets a dancer at a gay night club. AU, OC, SASUNARU, slight NEJIGAA, YAOI, lemons, language, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Lost in Life and Love

Ch.1

"Naruto. Naruto, wake up!"  
>Naruto groaned and covered his head with his pillow, attempting to continue to sleep and ignore the loud, annoyed voice coming from outside his door. Said door slammed against the wall as it was violently pushed open by an angry-looking young woman.<br>"Naruto, get up right now or, so help me, when we pass by the school, I will string you up the flagpole by your underwear!"  
>Naruto groaned again and peaked one blue eye out from under his pillow, "That threat again? Really, how old are you Hisoka?"<br>Hisoka scowled, "I'm older than you, Mr. Has-to-be-forcibly-removed-from-bed-like-a-ten-year-old. Now UP!"  
>Hisoka slapped the blonde hard on the ass - he yelped in response - and dragged him off his bed and onto the floor. Cerulean eyes glared up at crimson ones.<br>"Gods, you're just like a younger version of Granny Tsunade."  
>"Which means I will always be the boss," she smirked and shook out her damp copper hair, "Hurry up and get dressed Naruto, or we will be late for work."<p>

Naruto and Hisoka were both orphans, and had been raised by Tsunade since the ages of 12 and 14, and were closer than any blood siblings could be. Tsunade had a reputation of being a harsh foster mother who kept her home open only for teenagers who she felt could better handle the abuse, but a few of her charges had managed to survive her temper until they reached 18. Naruto and Hisoka, along with their older sister Shizune, were the only three that had never asked for new foster homes after having Tsunade fly at them in a drunken rage. How Tsunade managed to stay in the foster parent program with her drinking problem was anyone's guess, but it probably had something to do with the fact that she had family connections with people that made generous contributions to support the system.  
>Naruto Uzumaki, now 19, has moved in with Hisoka Akaiwa, now 21, after leaving Tsunade's and now works with her at a gay night club as a dancer. The two were both bi, so it didn't bother them, and the place was willing to pay more than any other club in town for two dancers who were young, talented, and - no doubt about it - totally HOT! They made more in tips in one week than they got in their paycheck in a month. Normally, because alcohol was served their, the club wouldn't hire people under the age of 21; however, the club owner, Jiraiya, made an exception because he was a good friend of Tsunade's and he respected anyone that could put up with her for as long as Naruto had. Plus, Hisoka had insisted upon it, and if there was one thing that that girl was good at, it was being stubborn to a degree that no one could win an argument with her if she really wanted something.<p>

Naruto looked himself up and down in the full-sized mirror that hung from the back of his bedroom door, admiring his sexy image. He wore a tight fishnet t-shirt underneath a sleeveless black shirt that had a v-neck that continued down the front of his body far enough to show half of a spiral tattoo on his stomach. He wore skin-tight leather pants that were slashed with a few holes that made it easier for him to move to dance, as well as also showing off patches of his tanned skin. A green crystal pendant that Tsunade had given him the day he had moved out hung around his neck, drawing even more attention to his well toned chest. His blonde hair was styled into a wild disarray of spikes and his blue eyes were traced with thin lines of black eyeliner.  
>With a nod of approval, Naruto walked out of the apartment to meet up with Hisoka, who was standing on the corner, tapping her foot impatiently with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a studded leather collar and cuffs on both wrists and both ankles; black jeans that weren't much more than a net of black threads for how many rips they had; and a black bikini top that was held on with silver chain and embroidered with red roses. Naruto shook his head a he walked up to her, and threw a black leather jacket at her.<br>"Could you at least pretend to have a little modesty?"  
>"Hm, let me think about it. No," she pulled the coat on, "But since it disturbs your innocent mind so much, I will cover up."<br>Naruto just rolled his eyes a he walked along beside her as they walked towards the high school, where they would catch the bus that would take them downtown to the club.

"Neji, where in the HELL did you bring me?" Sasuke fumed.  
>"I told you we were going to hang out with Gaara at a dance club," Neji said calmly.<br>"Yes, but you never said it was a GAY club!"

Sasuke Uchiha was not one for losing his cool - of course not, he's an Uchiha - but steam was practically coming out of his ears as he glared at his friend, Neji Hyuga. Sasuke was 18 and was a student at Konoha High School. He was the most popular kid in school, had the best grades, was the heartthrob of every girl in school, and came from a rich and powerful family (blah, blah, blah -_-). He had a perfect life, except for one thing; Sasuke Uchiha was gay. Of course, he couldn't tell his family, or anyone for that matter! He already ha to fight for their approval, and if they found out he was gay, Sasuke knew that they would never accept him. He was an Uchiha, an important figure in the community, he just COULDN'T be gay. The only people who knew were his friend Neji, who was also gay, and Neji's boyfriend Gaara.  
>Neji had made plans for the three of them to go to a dance club after school since it was Friday. Sasuke had said no, but had eventually agreed after half a day worth of taunting from Neji. Now, having arrived in front of the club, The Drunken Prophet, Sasuke was about ready to strangle the calm - and mildly amused - look right off of Neji's face.<p>

"Well, Gaara and I felt that it was time that you came out of the closet, " Neji smirked, "Consider yourself out."  
>"Neji, you bastard! I'm out of here!"<br>Neji caught his arm a he tried to storm off and said with a reassuring tone, "Look Sasuke, relax. No one at this club knows you, and the media stays far away from this place, so there's nothing to be worried about. Just take that stick out of your ass and have fun for once."  
>"Hn," Sasuke sighed heavily, "Fine, but just for a little while."<br>Neji patted him on the shoulder, "Good man. Now let's go, Gaara is waiting for us inside with drinks."  
>"How did he get alcohol? Didn't they card him?"<br>"His older brother and sister work here. We won't get in any trouble. Relax."  
>The raven took a deep, silent breath.<br>They passed through the front door and immediately saw Gaara leaning against the wall waiting for them with a stoic expression. Neji walked over and put his arm around Gaara's waist and kissed him on the cheek. As the couple walked together arm in arm over to a plush booth that Gaara had reserved, Sasuke took a look around the club. There were a few booths and tables near the door with the bar beyond that. Sasuke strode through the dimly lit bar to peek into the room that was the dance floor. Lasers of light bounced around the dance floor with people grinding up against each other in time to the blaring music pounding through the speakers. There were doors at the other end of the room that led off to private VIP rooms with couches, beds, and personal entertainment systems (and soundproof walls O/O).  
>Sasuke's attention flew to a raised stage that was more brightly lit than the rest of the room. On the stage were the two sexiest people Sasuke had ever seen (and that was saying something, since he hung out with people like Neji and Gaara, not to mention looking at himself in the mirror everyday) dancing in a way that had his pants becoming tight after only a few seconds of watching them. He barely spared a look for the woman, though she was undoubtedly beautiful, all of his attention was honed in on the blonde man that was swaying in such a seductive way that it had Sasuke panting for breath.<br>Suddenly, the man's glorious blue eyes flashed over in his direction and locked with his black ones. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat, and he forgot all about Neji and Gaara waiting in the other room.  
>Sasuke licked his lips and thought to himself, 'Maybe I'll stick around here for awhile after all.'<br>He started to sway his hips from side to side as he walked out onto the floor with his eyes focused on the blue eyes that were still locked on his gazing down from the stage.

Naruto watched as the raven-haired man stalked his way through the crowd and thought to himself, 'Wow! ...Well I guess I will have to thank Hisoka for waking me up in time for work later, but for now, I think it's time for a little fun.'


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Sasuke pushed his way through the crowd that was the thickest circled around the raised stage where the blonde sex god was dancing seductively. The beautiful man gave a mischievous grin and swept his gaze over the crowd of drooling men who were doing everything they could to try and grab his attention. Sasuke's heart jumped into his throat as the man, tired of playing around, reached out his hand to Sasuke and gave a sexy smile. Sasuke immediately took the hand and was pulled up onto the raised stage and into the arms of the blonde angel.  
>The man stepped back and started dancing in a way that said "I dare you to keep up with this". Sasuke glared back in a way that said "just watch me", and started dancing, matching the blonde move for move and earning several whistles from the panting men beneath him. As the song changed, Sasuke took the chance to step forward and press himself flush against the other man. Sasuke ran his hands from the man's shoulders down along the gap in his shirt, gliding over his exposed chest and abs, and when his hands met at the man's tattooed stomach; they spread apart and grabbed hold of his swaying hips.<br>Blue, lust filled, eyes smoldered as they stared at Sasuke who was getting more turned on by the second and quickly losing his ability to even remember his own name. Hands ghosted up Sasuke's arms then moved down his body groping to find some exposed skin, before coming back up and locking themselves in thick black locks. Sasuke responded by moving his hands from the man's hips to grab the perfect ass that was hugged tightly under a layer of black leather. The man gasped and then leaned in to chuckle hotly in Sasuke's ear. He grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and forcibly spun him around and pulled him against his chest. Sasuke let out a moan as the man behind him began grinding against his ass as their seductive dance continued to grow more and more heated.  
>The man chuckled again with his lips still pressed to Sasuke's ear, "What's wrong, sexy? Not getting hard already are you?"<br>Sasuke suppressed a groan; this man's voice in his ear was driving him absolutely insane.  
>The blonde put his hands on Sasuke's hips and thrusted hard against him.<br>Sasuke through back his head and groaned, "Hn!"  
>Sasuke was dripping with sweat and was already fully hard and close to coming, much to his embarrassment; however, he was too focused on the blonde god he was dancing with to care.<p>

Naruto watched as a drop of sweat rolled down the raven's pale skin and licked his lips before leaning in to lick up the side of the flushed neck. The sexy man before him trembled and reached back to twist his fingers into Naruto's blonde hair. Naruto used his grip on the man's slender hips to pull him back against him, with his erection pressing hard against the man's ass.  
>The raven failed to suppress the moan that slipped out as his head fell back against Naruto's shoulder, revealing a red face and dazed black eyes. Naruto had never been this excited by any of his clients before. He could hardly breathe as his eyes poured over the aroused face of the beautiful man in his arms. He couldn't stand the pressure of his erection being confined within his tight leather pants, and he was prepared to break the number one rule for his job: do not become sexually involved with the clients, especially the underage clients, which he obviously was since he was wearing a tight grey v-neck that was clearly part of a high school uniform. Just as Naruto was about to drag the boy away to the back rooms, he heard a loud voice echo around the club.<br>"Hey ladies! Having a good time? Good! Now, now, don't stop making out on my account!"  
>The only person that could harass and flirt with lesbians like that and not get slapped by somebody was the owner of The Drunken Prophet, and Naruto and Hisoka's boss, Jiraiya. Naruto's eyes flashed towards his boss in alarm. If Jiraiya found out that he had been seducing the raven instead of focusing on work, he and Hisoka could both lose their jobs. He looked over to his sister and saw exactly why he had not been reprimanded before for allowing himself to be monopolized. Hisoka was in much the same position he was, with a petite, innocent looking girl with honey gold hair and emerald eyes in her arms. She looked extremely aroused, and was clinging desperately to Hisoka's exposed skin and trembling.<p>

'Shit! I can't let the boss see this. We need this gig!' Hisoka, who had had the same plan as Naruto, thought to herself as she gritted her teeth in irritation. She quickly slipped a card with her phone number under the exposed bra-strap of the ruffled girl in her arms and whispered, "Call me. Seriously, call me, but I gotta go right now."  
>She ran over to Naruto, who was holding a boy who was in the same state as the girl she had just left, "Bro, come on, we gotta get gone, like NOW!"<br>Naruto gave a resigned nod followed by a frustrated growl and took off after Hisoka, leaving a stunned raven watching after him as he disappeared into the crowd after his sister.

Sasuke didn't even know the man's name, or anything about him at all really, but he had already decided that he would find the sexy blonde and make him his.

Sasuke sat down at the booth where Neji and Gaara had been waiting for him.  
>"Where have you been?" Neji asked accusingly.<br>Gaara looked him up and down appraisingly- luckily Sasuke had gotten rid of his hard-on before returning- and raised an eyebrow, "Looks like he found someone to dance with."  
>Neji raised both his eyebrows as he looked Sasuke over, "Indeed. He does look a little ruffled," he chuckled, "So, what's his name?"<br>"I don't know. Gaara, your brother and sister work here right? I want a word with them."  
>Gaara exchanged a meaningful glance with Neji that pissed Sasuke off, then stood up and started walking towards the bar, "Come on then."<br>The three sat down at the bar, and Gaara absently waved over two of the bartenders.  
>"Kankuro, Temari, this is Sasuke," he gestured to the raven, "He wants to ask you guys some questions. Well Neji, why don't we go dance and let these three talk."<br>Neji and Gaara walked off towards the dance floor while Temari and Kankuro smiled and shook Sasuke's hand. "So what can we do for you, Sasuke?" Temari asked casually.  
>Sasuke cut right to the chase, "Do you two know the dancers who work here that just finished their shift?"<br>Kankuro laughed, "Oh yes. They would be the two coolest people you will ever meet, brother and sister team extraordinaire, Hisoka Akaiwa and Naruto Uzumaki."  
>"So, his name is Naruto, huh," Sasuke murmured to himself, then turned back to the two behind the bar, "Wait, if they're siblings, why do they have different last names?"<br>"They're not related by blood," Temari explained, "They're both orphans that lived together in the same foster home. Now they share the rent for an apartment uptown that they share. They handle life on their own pretty well: they're always on time for work and never get in trouble with the boss. It's impressive, considering their age. Hisoka is 21 and Naruto is only 19. Normally, kids their age would be causing so much grief around here that they would be fired within the week, but I guess those two are pretty used to being self-sufficient."  
>"Yeah," Kankuro added, "Everyone likes them, but those kids don't get the respect they deserve."<br>Sasuke had heard enough, the blonde wasn't a slut or a drug addict that would be sure to sell him out to the first tabloid that waved a twenty in front of his nose. In fact, hearing these praises towards the blonde's character somehow made him even more beautiful in Sasuke's eyes.

"Thank you," he got up and started to leave, then paused, "When do they work next?"  
>"Tomorrow evening," Kankuro snorted a laugh, "I'll save you a beer!"<p>

Naruto was walking down to the bus stop in front of the high school, heading for work. He was wearing an outfit that was just like the one from the previous night, except that everything other than the black shoes and fishnet were crimson red. Normally Hisoka would be walking next to him wearing all blue so their outfits matched each others' eyes- Naruto really didn't understand that, it was Hisoka's idea, so there probably wasn't much to understand- but tonight he was alone. Hisoka had traded shift with one of the other female dancers from the club who had needed to take a night off earlier in the week to visit a relative, so she would be meeting Naruto at the club to cover Hisoka's shift tonight.  
>Naruto arrived at the bus stop and sat down on the bench to wait for the bus. He casually looked over his shoulder up at the empty high school behind him, Konoha High.<p>

Sasuke walked down the halls of the empty school with an anticipative smirk on his face. He could let it show because it was Saturday, so there was no one around to see it. Since he was class president, he had spent the day at the school with the excuse that he was behind on paperwork for the school activities, but in reality, he had just wanted to get away from his family before they started asking what had him in such a good mood. He wasn't about to tell them that he was excited because he had plans to go to a gay dance club downtown to seduce one of the dancers. He had left right after breakfast had proved to be too awkward and spent the day doing the homework he had been unable to focus on the night before, which had taken about half an hour, and daydreaming about what he hoped to be doing that night with the sexy blonde.  
>Since there was no one there to see, question, or ogle, Sasuke had already changed into his club clothes that he had brought in his bag; this time around, he would do better than just removing the tie and dress shirt from his school uniform. He was dressed in tight black jeans, black leather shoes, a tight navy blue muscle shirt, and a thick silver chain that hung loosely from his neck.<br>Sasuke walked out the front doors of the school and walked out to wait for the bus that would take him downtown. He looked towards the bench and stopped dead in his tracks. Sitting at the bus stop, staring back at him with a stunned expression, was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke regained his composure, restarted his heart, put a sexy smile on his face, and sat down on the bench beside the sexy, blonde god.  
>"So, that was a Konoha High uniform," Naruto mused to himself.<br>"Hn, and you are Naruto Uzumaki, a sadistic club dancer that likes to get guys hard and then leave. Such a tease."  
>"No! It's not like that! You see, my boss, and then my sister... the rules say… but I was gonna, ugh," Naruto spewed, looking the most flustered that Sasuke had ever seen him.<br>"I have just one question for you, Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke said with a serious face.  
>"What's that?" Naruto said with a nervous expression.<br>Sasuke's serious expression fell apart into a smirk, "Care to dance, sexy?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Sasuke followed Naruto through the doors and down the hall that led to the private VIP rooms. After they had arrived at The Drunken Prophet, Naruto and Sasuke had walked in together, only to be immediately flagged down by Kankuro, who was laughing with a Cheshire cat grin plastered across his face from behind the bar. He patted the two of them on the shoulders and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, resulting in small blushes from both boys, and then, since Jiraiya wasn't around, gave them both a drink on him. After finishing their drinks, the two of them had worked their way through the crowd of dancers to meet up with a woman with her brown hair pulled up into two buns on the sides of her head who was dressed in a revealing blue spandex jumpsuit. The woman, whose name was Tenten as Sasuke had learned, was covering Hisoka's shift that night, which was just fine with Sasuke, since seducing Naruto while his big sister was watching them could have been a bit awkward.

Sasuke had given Naruto about ten minutes to get into the music and get the crowd worked up before he swung himself gracefully up onto the stage. Naruto had wasted no time in welcoming the raven into the act by immediately going to work grinding himself against him. Sasuke had not been prepared for the way the blonde could move the night before, but now he knew better and was ready for the long battle to see who would be the first to crack. Sasuke could switch between top and bottom easily; however, he did not give up the title of seme without a fight.

It hadn't taken Naruto long to figure out the raven's game, and he was more than willing to play. The pair spent the entire shift doing everything in their power to push the other to the brink of their self control. The second that the shift was over, Naruto turned and gave a quick wave of farewell to Tenten, before grabbing Sasuke by the wrist and unceremoniously yanking him from the stage. Once on the ground, Naruto pulled Sasuke to him, pressing his own erection against the raven's. Sasuke gasped at the unexpected action. Naruto nodded towards the doors that led to the private rooms and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Sasuke nodded and followed after the blonde towards the hall that had left them now both standing outside a red door at the end of the long hallway.

Naruto pulled Sasuke through the door into the private room and turned to lock the door. A second later, he turned back around and was attacked by Sasuke who wrapped his arms around Naruto's broad shoulders and began kissing him desperately. The kisses started out sloppy, but they started to find a rhythm as they slowed down and became deeper and more passionate. Sasuke nipped at Naruto's lower lip, impatiently asking for entrance. Naruto grunted and parted his lips, allowing Sasuke's tongue to slip inside and begin exploring the warm cavern.

Sasuke moaned at the taste that was overwhelming his senses. Naruto's taste was warm and sweet, and had a faint hint of cinnamon to it; overall, it was subtly mouthwatering and completely intoxicating. Normally, Sasuke didn't like sweet things, but the taste of Naruto made his head spin, and made him feel like it was something he would never grow tired of, no matter how much of it he got.

Naruto moaned into the kiss as Sasuke's questing tongue rubbed sensually against his own. Sasuke's kiss tasted sharp and burned his mouth like hard liquor. Naruto suddenly felt a full- hearted empathy for the alcoholics he saw sitting at the bar everyday, if what they felt was anything like the rush that Naruto was now feeling that left him struggling to remember to breathe.

Sasuke finally broke the kiss, as they were both gasping for air, and looked into dazed lust-filled blue eyes. After spending the day with Naruto, Sasuke knew that normally he would be the type of person to fight for the seme position, but, judging by the expression he now saw, Sasuke knew that he would win that fight against the blonde. Sasuke pressed a flushed Naruto up against the wall and slid his hands down the blonde's exposed chest and abs as he fell down onto his knees.

Sasuke slowly began unbuttoning the tight crimson red leather pants that separated him from the tan man's bulging erection. Naruto was well aware that the only reason he had been able to manipulate Sasuke so easily the previous day was because the pale beauty had not been expecting his skills as a dancer, but today, Naruto had not been prepared for how good a kisser Sasuke was. Resigning himself to his fate as uke, Naruto let his head fall back and whimpered as the painful pressure of his leather pants against his hard cock was removed. Sasuke chuckled as he heard the sexy man above him announce his surrender.

Sasuke slid the tight pants down to Naruto's ankles and off, since Naruto had already helpfully kicked off his black shoes. Sasuke started drooling as he looked upon the impressive bare cock that was presented before him; Naruto had gone commando. Sasuke brushed his lips lightly across the head of the tan cock. He heard Naruto gasp and watched as his cock twitched. Sasuke licked circles around the head of Naruto's cock with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh Gods, Sasuke," Naruto moaned and wrapped his fingers up in raven locks.

Sasuke licked up the underside of Naruto's cock, and then sucked hard on the head.

"Ahh! Sasuke! Oh Gods… uh… huh… so good! Ahh! So good!" Naruto shook his head from side to side, moaning incoherently while Sasuke sucked him off.

Sasuke pulled back and looked up at the muddled blonde, "Naruto, look at me."

Naruto opened his heavy eyelids and looked down at the raven with a dazed expression. Sasuke grinned before leaning forward and taking all of the blonde into his mouth, until his faced was pressed into thick curly hair, and his mind was sent spinning from the smell of arousal coming off of the tan god above him, causing him to moan, deep and low.

Naruto watched as Sasuke deep-throated him, moaning and trembling as he watched his entire length disappear between those bright red, kiss-swollen lips. Then Sasuke moaned, sending vibrations through his dick, and Naruto cried out, "Oh Gods, Sasuke, if you do that… ahh, I'm about to, huh… I'm gonna come. Ahh!"

Sasuke was completely lost in the smell and taste of Naruto; it was incredible, and he wanted more of it. The raven knew that the way to get what he wanted was to get the other to come, so when he heard the words fall from the others lips it was as good as an invitation to the Uchiha. Sasuke deep-throated him again, and then pulled back slowly sucking so hard that it hollowed his cheeks and gently scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin. By the time he reached the head, Naruto screamed his name and came hard in his mouth. Sasuke drank the blonde's essence, relishing in the sweet-salty flavor.

Naruto was coming down from the most incredible orgasm of his life, wondering that a blow job could possibly feel that good. As his vision cleared, his knees buckled beneath him and he slid down to the floor to be face to face with the raven-haired man who was staring at him with a lustful, hungry gaze. Naruto reached out and slid his hands up under the tight blue muscle shirt of the beautiful man in front of him, reveling in the feeling of hard muscles beneath his hands and the pleasured grunts coming from the pale man. He lifted the shirt over Sasuke's head, and then leaned in to kiss the man's red chapped lips. He groaned as he tasted himself on the other's tongue, quickly growing hard again under Sasuke's talented mouth.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him up until they were both on their feet. While still kissing the blonde, Sasuke led him across the room before breaking the kiss and throwing Naruto down onto a wide black leather couch. Sasuke kicked off his shoes as he looked down at the delicious sight laid out in front of him. Sasuke frowned down at the shirt that was standing in the way of his ogling. He stalked forward and straddled the blonde, leaning down to lick and nip at his neck while he unbuttoned and removed the offensive red shirt. Once the top was gone, Sasuke moved down to sit between Naruto's legs. Sasuke slid his hands beneath Naruto's fishnet top and slowly slid them up, tracing every defined tan muscle.

Naruto moaned and whimpered beneath Sasuke's wandering fingers, sucking eagerly at his neck when he came up to remove the fishnet from him. Sasuke groaned in the back of his throat as Naruto kissed and licked at his neck, but he was nearing his limit and needed to move on. He interrupted Naruto's ministrations by pulling the crystal pendant from around his neck over his head and then standing up and flinging it across the room. Naruto growled in irritation and glared at the Uchiha that was standing beside the couch with a smug smirk on his face. Naruto was about to retort, but froze with his mouth hanging open as he watched the raven. He was running his long pale fingers along the waistband of his jeans before moving to unbutton and unzip them, every movement painfully, teasingly slow. Once the jeans were gone, he made a show of removing his black boxer-briefs to reveal his long, twitching, leaking cock that made Naruto's mouth go dry.

Now naked, Sasuke moved to sit between Naruto's legs again. He spread Naruto's legs apart, resting one over the back of the couch and letting the other hang down onto the floor. Sasuke's right hand began stroking Naruto's pulsing cock, causing Naruto to gasp. While Naruto's mouth was open, Sasuke slipped three of the fingers on his left hand into the blonde's mouth.

"Suck."

Naruto licked and sucked Sasuke's fingers until the raven deemed them lubed enough and pulled his hand from Naruto's lips. Sasuke had considered buying lube, but the problem was that he didn't know where he could buy any that someone wouldn't recognize him, so this would just have to do. Sasuke sped up his strokes on Naruto's cock as he slipped two slicked digits into the blonde's tight ass.

Naruto gasped and squirmed as Sasuke began scissoring his fingers, stretching his entrance. Sasuke pumped harder on his dick, trying to distract him from the pain. This worked until Sasuke put a third finger in. Naruto reached out and dragged the raven up by the chain that still hung around his neck into a passionate kiss. Between the hand on his cock and Sasuke's amazing kissing, Naruto was able to relax as Sasuke finished prepping him.

Sasuke position his cock, slicked in both their precum, at Naruto's entrance, "Are you ready, Naruto?"

Naruto looked up into onyx eyes, and was perplexed by what he saw there. There were several emotions dancing in the raven's eyes, but the one that shone the brightest was one that Naruto didn't recognize.

"Naruto?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm ready. Go ahead."

Sasuke leaned down and kissed him as his cock began to enter him. Sasuke swallowed the scream that Naruto let out as he pushed in. Once he was all the way in he stilled, waiting for Naruto to adjust. He was gasping from the pleasure of Naruto's hot, velvety, oh so tight ass squeezing around him.

Naruto was trembling from the pain. Sasuke's cock was so long, and it pierced him so deep. He could hear Sasuke gasping above him. Naruto forced his eyes open and looked up at Sasuke. It was there again, that look in Sasuke's eyes. What was that expression, and why was Sasuke looking at him like that?

"Naruto?" Sasuke rasped out in a husky voice,"Are you alright?"

Naruto realized that, while he had been musing over the look in Sasuke's eyes, the pain in his ass had dulled.

"Yeah. Move. Now."

Sasuke pulled out until just the head of his cock was inside, then thrusted back in slowly. Naruto trembled and gasped under him. Sasuke kept up the same slow pace, driving Naruto crazy.

"Sasuke! Faster, harder! Please!"

"Hn. As you wish."

Sasuke pulled out and then slammed back into Naruto. Naruto's scream echoed off the walls. Sasuke pounded into Naruto, making the couch shake dangerously under them.

"Better now, Naruto?"

"Ahh! Gods! Sasuke!"

"Hn. That's what I thought."

Sasuke lifted Naruto's legs onto his shoulders and pounded even harder into the blonde.

"Ahhhhhhh! Sasuke! Right there!"

Sasuke kept up his pace, hitting Naruto's prostate with every thrust. Sasuke leaned forward, bending the blonde in half, and captured Naruto's mouth. Naruto screamed into the kiss as he came all over his and Sasuke's stomachs. Naruto tightened hard around Sasuke's dick, causing him to come deep inside the blonde.

Sasuke fell heavily on top of Naruto, causing him to let out a grunt of discomfort. Sasuke quickly responded by pulling out of Naruto and rolling sideways off of Naruto, and straight onto the floor.

Naruto, still quivering like jelly and fighting to regain his breath, looked down from the couch in surprise.

"Are you alright?"

"Never better," Sasuke replied back to him, and laughed, not chuckled or scoffed, but actually full on laughed!

Naruto's eyes grew wide, and his face flushed even brighter than it already was. Sasuke had already been beautiful, but when he smiled? When he smiled like that, Naruto couldn't believe that any angel in heaven could possibly look more divine than he did. Naruto's eyes wandered over the curve of those red lips, the glow of that skin, and those sparkling eyes. Those eyes… they were looking at him with that expression again, only now, it brighter and stronger than ever. Nothing else was pouring out of those eyes except for the glistening blaze of pure… love?

Naruto's thoughts slammed to a halt. Love? No! There was no way! This couldn't be happening. This wasn't supposed to happen. It couldn't, it wouldn't! He wouldn't let it!

Naruto picked himself up off the couch, stepped over Sasuke, and started to gather his clothes up off the floor, ignoring his still tremulous jelly legs. Not even bothering to clean himself up first, he quickly proceeded to get dressed, until he was stopped by two strong arms wrapped around his midsection.

"Where do you think you're going like that? Don't worry, there's no rush, since we're already here anyway. Come on to the bathroom with me, and I'll help you get cleaned up," Sasuke whispered in his ear.

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek and fought back a moan at the presence of the other man behind him. His deep, husky voice, his hot breath on Naruto's ear, the feeling of his still naked body pressed up against his back, and the smell of sex that surrounded him in a thick cloud… no!

Naruto pulled out of Sasuke's arms and quickly stepped away from him. He finished dressing himself, and started walking towards the door, not saying a word, and definitely not looking back at Sasuke.

"Naruto? Is something wrong?" Sasuke reached out after him, intending to turn him around and make him look at him, but he stopped as Naruto stilled, staring at the floor with his hand on the doorknob.

"Thanks, Sasuke. That was really great. I haven't gotten laid for awhile, and I guess it was really starting to get to me."

"Naruto? What are you talking about?"

"But Sasuke," he continued as if Sasuke had not spoken, "it really shouldn't have happened."

Sasuke's hand recoiled, as if it had been burned, "What?"

Naruto could hear the shock in Sasuke's voice, but he ignored it and continued, "I'm already working here on special permission from the owner, so I can't afford to be breaking rules like this. Rule number one as a dancer is that we are never to get intimate with the club's patrons. I already broke that rule, and here, in one of the club's private VIP rooms, no less, but it can't happen again. I need this job, Sasuke, so I'd appreciate it greatly if you would keep quiet about this, and I'll do the same."

"Wait, Naruto, slow down! What are you going on about? You act like this was just an easy one-night-stand!"

"Wasn't it, Sasuke?" Naruto looked back over his shoulder, for the first time, at the man behind him.

"No!" Sasuke briefly hesitated, then a look of determination flooded across his face, as well a light flush of pink that colored his cheeks, "This wasn't just about an easy fuck with a sexy dancer; although, you are incredibly sexy. The point is, I… I like you, Naruto."

Naruto shook his head, "No, Sasuke, you don't. You don't know anything about me, other than my job. Your brain is just still caught up in the afterglow of some really hot sex. No worries, you'll cool off as soon as you get some fresh air."

"No! Naruto! That's not true! I…"

"Goodbye, Sasuke. I do hope you'll keep this as our little secret."

Naruto exited the room, leaving a stunned Sasuke in his wake, and proceeded to sneak his way into the staff locker room, where he showered and changed into a less eye-catching spare outfit that he had in his locker. Once he was clean with dry hair, Naruto dressed in flattering black sweatpants, a black t-shirt with a red spiral on it, a blue jacket with a tall white collar, and a pair of black sneakers with neon orange shoelaces. Then, he packed his original outfit into a black gym bag, all except for his pendant which was still hanging around his neck, and snuck out the back door and out into the alleyway.

Naruto had decided that it was better if he didn't take his usual bus route home, and risk bumping into Sasuke again, like he had on his way to work. As a result, he had resigned himself to wandering the streets aimlessly, not really caring where he was headed, so long as it took him away from The Drunken Prophet, and away from Sasuke. Naruto didn't know what he would do if he saw Sasuke again. He hadn't exactly _lied_ when he told Sasuke that he couldn't see him anymore because of the rules at his work, he couldn't. However, that was really more on the grounds that Naruto couldn't see Sasuke anymore during or at his work. The real reason that Naruto had rejected Sasuke was because, when Sasuke had confessed to him, Naruto believed him, and that scared him.

After a few hours of absent-minded wandering through the city streets, Naruto finally drifted his way back to his and Hisoka's apartment. As he let himself in, Naruto was greeted with a sight that, in that moment, he _so _did not need. There, on the couch, sat Hisoka, and in Hisoka's lap, sat a girl with dirty blonde hair, olive green eyes, and was currently blushing red as a strawberry. It was the same girl that Hisoka had been dancing with when Naruto had first danced with Sasuke. Said girl quickly rose and excused herself, while he waved off her stuttered apologies. Hisoka then put her arm around her waist, pecked her on the cheek, and proceeded to walk her to her car.

Naruto ignored the pair in favor of heading to his room to get some sleep, all the while muttering about how his day couldn't possibly get any worse. THUD! Naruto suddenly found himself face down, spread eagle, on the floor. So much for things not being able to get any worse. He looked back behind him to see what he had tripped over, and saw the hulking, brown mass of fur that was Hisoka's dog, Anda. How had he missed that? This dog was way over the legal weight limit for the apartment, but she was allowed to stay for the same reason that Naruto was allowed to work at The Drunken Prophet. Thank you, Hisoka and your pig-headedness!

The shaggy, brown dog picked herself up from her place beside the sofa and shook herself, before ambling over to inspect the one who had so rudely disturbed her nap. Sky blue eyes and a wet brown nose filled Naruto's field of vision as Anda stopped alongside him.

"Yeah, I'm alright, Anda. Thanks for asking."

Anda snorted in acknowledgement, and meandered off towards the kitchen in search of food. Naruto picked himself back up off the floor, only to find Hisoka standing in the doorway, smirking at him, clearly very amused by his lack of coordination.

"I see you brought your work home with you," Naruto snarled in annoyance.

Hisoka scowled, "She is _not _work," and she smiled again, "Her name is Kaori."

"Well whoopdy-tap-dancing-doo for you."

"You're in a lovely mood today. What happened at work? Did some old, fat guy insist on trying to pay you to give him a lap dance?"

"No, and I don't want to talk about it."

"Naruto."

"Hisoka, don't even start with the mom voice, it's not gonna make me crack this time. I said I don't wanna talk about it, and that's that."

Hisoka heaved a sigh, "Ok, but don't think this is the end of this conversation. We will discuss this later, when the universe seems to be slightly less pissed at you."

"Whatever."

Naruto continued to his room, wishing that Hisoka would forget this conversation and leave it alone, but knowing that she wouldn't. He fell onto his bed with a flop, and curled up into a ball, burying his face into his pillow. All he wanted was to sleep and put this whole crazy day behind him. After not too long, Naruto did drift off into sleep, and while he slept, he dreamed. He dreamed of Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
